


[Podfic] Stay With Me

by Shmaylor



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Getting Together, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: A month prior, Rosa Ortecho had died. A day later, Liz had left without so much as a goodbye. Considering that lack of goodbye, Maria had spent a few weeks tracking her down to bitch at her for leaving. When she found her, the bitching very quickly led to screaming which very quickly led to them making out in a gross motel bed and not giving a shit.
Relationships: Maria DeLuca/Liz Ortecho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I





	[Podfic] Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stay With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685803) by [lostin_space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space). 



> Recorded as part of the [Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3240434.html)

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2020/%5bRoswell%20New%20Mexico%5d%20Stay%20With%20Me.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [Stay With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685803)

**Author:** [lostin_space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space)

**Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Length:** 4 mins

**Download:** [mp3](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2020/%5bRoswell%20New%20Mexico%5d%20Stay%20With%20Me.mp3)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
